Random Perk Bottle
Random Perk Bottle, or more commonly known as Mystery Cola or simply the Bottle, is a Power-Up featured in the Zombies maps Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Die Rise, Buried, Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. It appears as a glowing bottle similar to a Perk-A-Cola or Molotov Cocktail. The Random Perk Bottle power-up gives all living players a random perk that appears on the map for free. During Space Monkey rounds in Ascension, monkeys will attempt to destroy the Perk-a-Cola Machines. If all of the monkeys are killed without touching a perk machine, the player will be awarded with a Perk Bottle along with Max Ammo. In Call of the Dead, the Bottle, alongside a Death Machine or Wunderwaffe DG-2 (depending on if the player has completed Original Characters Trapped), appears if George A. Romero is neutralized with any weapon excluding the Pack-A-Punched V-R11. In Shangri-La, a Random Perk Bottle is only attainable by allowing a Zombie Monkey to take a Max Ammo power-up. Do note that the power-up must be a Max Ammo originally, as changing to a Max Ammo with the use of another Monkey makes the Bottle not appear. The Random Perk Bottle will appear for a very short time before it switches to another power up in the cycle. Watching the cycle of the power-ups once through makes this significantly easier as the Bottle appears after the same power-up each time. The player should shoot the Monkey just as the power-up before the Random Perk Bottle is about to change. On Moon, the Random Perk Bottle can be obtained as one of the random power-ups that spawn on the Launch Pads. While the power-up is about to disappear the Random Perk Bottle will appear as the last power-up it changes to. It will only appear for a second, making it is extremely hard to obtain, especially since the Launch Pads send players in a random path. It also important to take note that the Bottle will not appear as the last random power-up on the Launch Pad every time. The same effect occurs via the Quantum Entanglement Device when thrown near a perk machine. However, a red Random Perk Bottle can also spawn, and once obtained by either a player or Zombie, it will cause every player to lose a random perk. In Die Rise, the Random Perk Bottle can be obtained by killing all the Jumping Jacks on their given round with 100% accuracy. This is most commonly done with melee attacks by using the Bowie Knife or Galvaknuckles, though equipment like Claymores and the Trample Steam also contribute. If successful, the last Jumping Jack will drop the power-up alongside a Max Ammo, similar to Space Monkeys. In Buried, the Random Perk Bottle is obtained by traveling through the haunted mansion and having various Mistresses spawn. They will replace any zombie that is still alive, almost like the round is at a pause. After all the Mistresses that replaced the zombies are killed, the other players must fend from more attacking them until the player in the mansion has left. This can only be done once every 5 rounds. If the player goes back in the mansion at 4 or less, he will only be attacked and the round is still going. The Bottle is one of six ways to exceed the four perk limit, the others obtaining the Focusing Stone, completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme, throwing a QED near a perk machine, with Tombstone Soda where the player must get four perks (Including Tombstone), bleed out, buy the remaining perks, and collect their tombstone, completing High Maintenance, completing Mined Games, or collecting perks from Der Wunderfizz using empty perk bottles. In The Giant, a Random Perk Bottle can drop after linking the teleporter or using it. In addition to perks already on the map, it can also give Deadshot Daiquiri and Stamin-Up (whose machine will also become available through an easter egg). It is wise to note that the power-up is obtainable in every Black Ops 3 Zombie map using the GobbleGum "I'm feelin lucky" or "On the House Gallery Random Perk Bottle BOZ.jpg|The Random Perk Bottle in Black Ops Zombies. On the House GobbleGum BO3.png| The GobbleGum that gives the player the Random Perk Bottle in "Black Ops III Zombies" Trivia *It is possible to obtain all of the Perks on a map if the player obtains the Random Perk Bottle enough times. *In Solo, the Random Perk Bottle will not award the player any more Quick Revives once the machine has disappeared, even if the player has all other perks, except in Die Rise and Buried. Also, acquiring a Quick Revive from the Bottle counts towards the limit of three Quick Revives. *Players can lose their perks if they go down after completing High Maintenance, but not after Mined Games. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, if the player picks up a Random Perk Bottle while having all perks available, Richtofen will laugh at the player. *In Origins, a new variant of the random perk bottle is introduced called the Empty Perk Bottle. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III, ''there is a Gobblegum called "On The House" that spawns in a Random Perk Bottle. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups